Revenge
by Princess007
Summary: Emily and Hotch are togther, something Derek isn't quite happy about. For her sake he plays along but when someone starts threatening Emily to get revenge on him, he confesses his feelings for her. Suddenly the team is being thrown into a new case and a loop of love, hate, pain and death, while trying to keep each other safe and finding the person they're meant to be with. H/P M/G


**Well, this came to my mind and it's just a filler for my writer's block on other stories, but well. First chapter is just a prologue, things will be cleared up if I continue this. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

The phone rang and Derek looked up from the file he was studying.

_Unknown caller._

"Guys! Jeremy is calling!"

The team gathered around the table in the conference room. With a deep but steady breath he picked it up.

"Jeremy."

"Agent Morgan. Nice to talk to you again. How's Emily?"

"You leave her alone." Morgan growled between his gritted teeth.

"Don't worry about your pretty little princess. She'll be all yours."

The loud beep resounding in the room told them that he had hung up.

"What did he mean with _She'll be all yours_?" Rossi questioned, looking at Morgan. The dark skinned agent seemed to be deep in thought about the call and Rossi had to repeat his question to get an answer.

"I have no idea."

"Where's Hotch?" JJ looked around with a suspicious expression on her face. Emily's head whipped around at the question.

Dread filled her dark brown eyes as they shot around in the small room, checking every corner for her missing boyfriend. "He's…" Emily swallowed. "She'll be all _yours_…He's going after Aaron."

* * *

After the realization hit her, the brunette stormed out of the room with JJ following close behind.

"With hurting Hotch, he'll get exactly what he wants." Reid declared as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Which is what?"

"Well, Derek." Rossi sighed. He wasn't quite sure how to explain the predicament they had all gotten them into. "Now imagine he's hurting Hotch. Emily loves that man; she's gonna need somebody to blame…and without whitewashing the facts, that's gonna be you."

Penelope watched as her chocolate thunder came to the conclusion that the older agent was right and horror began to show on his face. She would love to take him in her arms and just hold him, but she knew that all Derek wanted was Emily's arms.  
Her train of thoughts was interrupted when a quiet _ping _announced an e-mail coming in.  
The normally so bubbly blond opened the link and was directly brought to the DC surveillance system. The pictures changed constantly followed a black SUV.

Hotch's SUV.

"Oh god, Derek."

Morgan rushed to look at the screen and a dreading feeling tightened his chest.

"JJ! EMILY!"

The two women ran back into a room with a distressed expression on their face.

"What happened?"

Derek motioned over to the laptop and they quickly went to stand behind Garcia to catch a look on the screen.  
Emily's breath hitched as she recognized the car.

"What is he doing?" JJ asked and her look went immediately to Derek.  
He shot her a I-don't-know-look.

And then suddenly.  
**  
BOOM. **

* * *

The car vanished in a wave of smoke and fire. The blast sent the people around to the floor and the glass of the shop windows shattered.  
But that was the big world. In Quantico, Virginia, in the FBI building, in the conference room of the BAU on the seventh floor; that was the little world.  
And that exploded just like the car did.  
Emily's knees buckled underneath her as she watched the car being shred into pieces. Rossi held her while watching the reactions of the team closely.  
Penelope had tears running down her red cheeks and her hands were crawled into Derek's shoulder. JJ and Reid looked at the screen in shock and the older profiler himself wasn't sure if they even processed what had just happened. Derek just stared of into the distance.  
And Rossi himself didn't really want to realize that his supervisor, who had been his friend for years as well, was probably dead.  
Emily straightened in his arms and he released his hold on her. She took a shaky breath before she walked towards the door.

"Emily." Derek called and there was something with a suffering tone in his voice. It held exactly was what Jeremy Sayer wanted to put in it.  
The brunette turned around, no emotion showing in her face but her pain was clearly displaying in the dark brown orbs that were her eyes.

"Derek, I just saw Aaron being blown up in his car." Another shaky breath. "So don't Emily me."

"I'm sorry."

As soon as the words left the agents mouth Emily shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together.  
"No. Aaron is dead, and if it wasn't for you…he'd be alive. You're the reason the only man I've ever loved is gone, so don't tell me you're sorry …" She shook her head slowly. " 'cause I don't think that I can. ever. forgive you."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I let you know that I will only continue this if people are interrested in it!**


End file.
